The Library
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: A one shot request.  A little visit to the library turns into a little more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**A/N: This story is a one shot per request of lisalora. I hope I did your request justice! Congrats on the bar even sitting for it is a huge accomplishment. Sending good thoughts your way that you pass!**

The Library

"These books weigh more than the weights at the gym," Elliot groused dropping the stack of heavy law text on the oak desk. "Are you sure you need all these, Casey?"

Casey looked up her black rimmed glasses riding low on her nose. "I don't know, Stabler? How much do you want to catch this creep?"

Elliot sighed running his hand down his face. "Where's Liv?"

"Right behind you," Olivia deposited her stack of books in front of Elliot's on the desk.

"Thanks, Liv." Casey said nodding at the tall brunette detective. Casey sighed.

"Still haven't found anything?" Olivia asked slipping into one of the chairs.

"No. Nothing," Casey looked at the two detectives. "While I look over these can you guys go down to the basement and find these case files."

Olivia took the list that Casey slipped across the table.

Elliot eyes widened as he looked over Olivia's shoulder. "All of these?"

"Yes," Casey said not looking up as she studied one text and referred back to another simultaneously.

Olivia smiled at her reluctant partner. "Come on, El."

Olivia and Elliot made their way through the mostly empty stacks to the back of the law library to the elevator.

"I am starving," Elliot grumbled. "She is definitely buying us dinner after this."

Olivia shook her head. "She is short her paralegal, El. We had to help her. Besides, she is your favorite ADA." Olivia teased as she stepped into the elevator pressing the B button.

"What makes you think she is my favorite ADA?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know I guess I just always thought you and Casey were closer. Alex and I are closer." Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"You miss Alex, don't you?" Elliot leaned back against the wall of the elevator studying his partner.

"I do," Olivia said. "We got to be pretty good friends. But I am happy for her she has a real purpose over there."

Elliot nodded as the elevator dinged and the door opened. "I am proud of her."

Olivia nodded her agreement as they approached a young girl at the small desk beside the elevator. "We need to locate these, please." Olivia asked handing over Casey's list.

The young girl looked up and then down at the list her ear phones firmly in place. She pointed toward the back at the long rows of stacked cartons. "All the way to the back, there in order by numbers," She said before dropping her head back down to her magazine.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look.

"Help isn't what it used to be is it?" Elliot smirked as they walked down the long narrow aisles toward the back.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her partner before starting down the aisle the sound of her heels making a resounding rhythmic click as they hit the linoleum.

Elliot walked slightly behind his partner down the narrow aisles. His eyes dropping to her ass tight in the black pencil skirt she had worn to court that afternoon. Elliot could spend hours walking behind her just watching the sway of her ass something that used to make him feel guilty but not anymore.

They located the area for their files all the way at the back the last aisle beside the concrete basement wall. Olivia carefully folded the piece of paper that Casey had given them before tearing it down the middle. "We split it?" Olivia said handing him half her eyebrow arched in question.

Elliot nodded taking the slip from her hand and crouching down to the bottom. He yawned.

Olivia looked over. "You have been doing that all day? You didn't get any sleep?"

Elliot shook his head. "Eli was up all night with a stomach ache."

"Is he okay?" Olivia paused with her hand on the shelf concern etched across her face.

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, Liv he is fine. He ate all his pancakes and practically ran into preschool."

Olivia chuckled. "So Kathy made you stay up with him. Good for her." Olivia smirked.

Elliot kept thumbing through files. "Kathy wasn't there."

Olivia stopped again looking down at her partner crouching in front of shelves. "What?"

Elliot heard the confusion in her voice. He stood up slowly leaning against the shelf closing his eyes briefly before answering her question. "Kathy left."

"What do you mean she left?" Olivia's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"We split, Liv. About a month ago, things came to a head and we decided we were better separate then together. Kathy wanted to do some traveling, do some of the things that she missed out on being young and pregnant."

"Is she coming back?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Sure but we aren't getting back together. I guess we both finally realized that comfortable isn't a reason to stay together." Elliot said bluntly.

"I am so sorry, El." Olivia placed her hand on top of Elliot's forearm leaning on the shelf. She gave it a light comforting squeeze as she shot him a sympathetic smile. "If you need anything please let me know, El."

Elliot placed his hand on top of hers on his forearm unprepared for the unfamiliar jolt of electricity that ran straight up his arm as his large hand encased her smaller one.

Olivia felt it too a jolt of electricity and warmth that left her dazed and a little frightened. Olivia pulled her hand back. "We should keep looking," Olivia said her voice shaking a little. She busied herself with tucking her long brown strands behind her ear.

Elliot watched her for several minutes sighing in frustration. He dropped back down and kept looking.

Olivia located the files that were on her list at the top of the nearly ceiling high stacks. She was five foot nine maybe five eleven in her heels but still would not make the reach. She pulled her upper lip between her teeth contemplating her next step. She kicked off her heels and stepped up on the second shelf using one hand to grip the middle shelf to steady herself. She reached with her left hand for the box on the top shelf. All of this would have been a great plan had her hose covered feet not slipped off the second shelf.

Elliot looked up in time to see her lose her footing. He jumped up running to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist encircling her tightly in his grasp falling back against the concrete wall with a thud just evading the box of files that toppled off the top shelf. "Shit, Liv. Are you okay?" Elliot asked his breath warm against her ear.

"I'm fine," Olivia mumbled. "I just slipped."

"Damn it, Liv you need to be more careful. That box could have come right down on your head. Why didn't you ask for my help?" Elliot asked.

Olivia put her hand over Elliot's trying to pry herself out of his grip. "I'm a big girl, El. I can do it myself."

Elliot let his hand drop away as Olivia spun around to face him. "You know that you sound like Eli right now?"

Olivia glared at him. "You're an ass."

Elliot glared at her. "And you really have a problem."

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked her voice taking on an unnatural high pitched that she hated. "I have a problem."

"Yeah, you do." Elliot said stepping into closer to her. "You're never willing to accept any help. You always want to do it alone. You're always backing away."

Olivia looked at him his words playing over in her head only one thing sticking. "I don't back away."

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, right whatever you want to tell yourself Olivia."

Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm. "What are we talking about exactly?"

"Exactly, you're unwillingness to be honest about your feelings. Your need to close yourself off the moment any kind of real emotion is involved. Your go to choice of avoidance, running away." Elliot said his blue eyes focused on hers.

"What do you want from me, Elliot? What emotion, huh. Just tell me what I am running from?" Olivia yelled at him.

"Me. You're running from you and me." Elliot yelled back.

"This is ridiculous," Olivia turned to head back upstairs when Elliot caught her by the arm pulling her back to him. Olivia's eyes widened in shock, something undefined flashing in her dark chocolate orbs.

Elliot's eyes narrowed his nostrils flared as he looked into her eyes watching her pupils dilate as her face flushed pink with arousal. It was seconds but it felt like an eternity that they stayed like that chest to chest eyes locked before they crashed into each other. It wasn't gentle, slow, or tentative as their lips sought each other out. Elliot sucked her upper lip than her lower lip into his mouth working her open he unceremoniously plunged his tongue inside. He growled tasting her warm, wet mouth as their tongues tangled.

Olivia moaned into Elliot's mouth both hands gripping the biceps of his upper arms. His tongue felt warm and alive in her mouth as it rubbed insistently against her own. She felt them bump into the hard concrete wall, Elliot's hand tangled in her hair the only thing preventing her head from slamming into it. She felt Elliot's other hand sliding down her chest pausing to squeezing and knead her breast before trailing down to her skirt.

Elliot pushed her thighs apart with his body weight. His hands shoved her skirt up. His hand moved underneath the material. Elliot groaned lifting his mouth from her. "Garters?" Elliot panted.

Olivia nodded her own breathing fast and shallow. "I hate full hose."

"Fuck, Olivia. Do you wear these all the time?" Elliot asked his voice dripping with want.

Olivia whimpered at the sound of his voice so incredibly low it was almost sinful. "Yes, if I am not wearing pants.

Elliot grunted latching his mouth onto her neck. "God,"

Olivia felt his one hand shifting down to her panties while the other was rapidly undoing the buttons of her white dress shirt. Elliot's fingers rubbed up and down on top of Olivia's lace panties making her thrust her lower body forward. Olivia felt his forefinger dance along the edge of the lace before dipping underneath. He moved the digit maddeningly slow up and down her before slipping inside her lips. Olivia spread her legs as far apart as possible with the skirt bunched just below her hips.

Elliot groaned feeling her heated wetness. She felt so fucking soft down there like silk. He slipped his middle finger eagerly in before he pulled back to shove her panties to the side. He ran his fingers up and down her. He teased her entrance rimming her soft and slow with his fingers before pushing inside. Elliot gasped when he could barely fit both fingers in. "Oh god, you're so tight."

Olivia wriggled on his hand trying to will her body to hurry up and accommodate him. "It feels so good, El."

"I know," Elliot growled. "Liv, _Olivia_, god I want to be inside you. _I need to be inside you_."

Olivia's head pressed back against the concrete as Elliot's thumb had now joined the action rubbing her clit in slow firm circles. Her lips pressed together in a vain attempt to hold in another moan. "Yes, yes Elliot," Olivia cried out unable to hold back moaning any longer.

Elliot ripped Olivia's underwear off in one tug. He slipped them into his pants pocket his hands shakily working to unbutton his pants and to slide down his zipper.

Olivia reached down her fingers colliding with his to assist him. Olivia pushed his pants and boxer briefs down in one quick motion freeing his erection which jutted out between them. Olivia looked down and moaned again. God, he was huge. Before she had a chance to panic or tell him to go slow, Elliot grabbed both her legs under her thighs picking her up and effectively opening her spread eagle to him.

Olivia felt the broad head of his cock pushing against her entrance. She swallowed hard sliding her arms up and winding them around his neck.

"Olivia?" Elliot whispered his mouth hovering above hers his eyes looking into hers as their foreheads touched.

Olivia nodded. She gasped into his mouth as his tongue and cock plunged inside her at the same time. Olivia felt her body clench around the head of his cock as she climaxed softly. "_Elliot_," Olivia whimpered.

Elliot had no idea which thing it was that did him in, her climaxing at his entrance, her tightness, or the low husky way she moaned his voice but the combination left him with no control as he thrust his cock in all the way.

With the way, she was coming Olivia thought it would have been impossible for him to get in but he did. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he moved in and out of her.

Elliot thrust in and out her sheath tightly hugging his cock with every movement. "Liv, _Olivia_," Elliot moaned.

As their bodies quickly synchronized, Olivia placed her feet on the shelves directly across from them. The aisle narrow enough for her to do allowing her to push off the shelves in tandem with Elliot's thrusts.

"Oh fuck you feel so good, Liv." Elliot gasped into her ear. "You're so tight on my cock."

Olivia whimpered feeling herself grow wetter as he talked.

"Oh, baby…god…so good…are you close, baby?" Elliot whispered against her ear.

"Oh god, El I am going to cum again," Olivia cried out.

Elliot sped up his thrusts up. His teeth latched onto her ear. "_I dreamed_ about this. I _fantasized_ about being inside you. I have wanted you for _so fucking long, Olivia_. _Wanted to be inside you, to feel you cum on my cock, wanted to cum in you. God, you are so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good_! "

Olivia felt her body jerk inside clenching once than the rapid fire pulsations this time longer and so intense that Olivia buried her head in Elliot's shoulder as she screamed out. "Elliot!"

Elliot slammed into her crying out his own climax. "Olivia!"

They both clung to each other sweaty, breathless, and disheveled.

"Are you okay?" Elliot whispered his breath hot and fast.

Olivia tried to catch her breath. "I'm okay."

Elliot eased her legs down gently but didn't pull out instead pulling her into a hug and holding her.

Olivia felt tears threatening to spill.

"We are going to have to talk about this," Elliot whispered kissing her softly on the temple as he pulled reluctantly from the warm confines of her body.

Olivia nodded her legs unsteady still shaking her body feeling like the consistently of warm pudding. "I know just not here. Not with Casey waiting upstairs."

Elliot nodded watching Olivia shove her skirt down and button her blouse.

"Excuse me?"

Olivia and Elliot who had just finished buttoning his pants looked up.

The girl from the front was looking at them slightly irritated. She snapped her gum and tapped the watch on her wrist. "We're closing."

Elliot grabbed the box of files and walked with Olivia back up to the front to the elevator. They found Casey finishing up at the table upstairs.

Casey looked up at them as they approached. "You all took long enough. This can't be all the files on the list."

"It isn't we couldn't find all of them," Elliot said.

Casey looked at both of them. "You were down there over an hour. What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Olivia and Elliot answered together.

Casey shrugged gathering up her things. She looked up when she finished eyeing them both. "You do know that I'm a lawyer right and that next to the polic,e we attorney's probably have the finest attention to detail."

"Your point, Casey?" Elliot asked.

"My point, Detective Stabler is this. Olivia, are those not the pink underwear you bought when we went shopping at Bendel's stuffed in Elliot's pants." Casey smirked watching them both turn red. "Nothing my ass."


End file.
